It is common practice in mining or civil construction to support the surface of an excavated tunnel or channel to protect workers and equipment and plant from rock bursts and rock falls. Various methods of providing such support include: spraying shotcrete to the surface, the use of rock bolts, and fixing wire mesh to the surface using rock bolts.
Another method known to be practiced, in particular in South Africa, is cable lacing where initially wire mesh is fixed to the surface, followed by one or more lengths of cable being laced across the mesh where the cables are being passed through hook or eye bolts fixed to the rock surface.
It will be clearly understood that, although prior art use and publications are referred to herein, this reference does not constitute an admission that any of these form a part of the common general knowledge in the art, in Australia or in any other country.